Ethereal
by Light Winchester
Summary: El amor es sublime; delicado y ligero, casi ajeno a este mundo. El amor es intangible, pero omnipresente, el anhelo de los vivos y la única fuerza capaz de burlar a la misma muerte. [Esta viñeta es un extraño obsequio de cumpleaños para Stormy night of rain92, querida miembro del foro: Cannon Island]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y GRACIAS AL CIELO no sabe que hago mal uso de su obra o se querría suicidar :'D

 **Advertencias:** Mis neuronas están fritas, este archivo solía ser un drabble de 100 palabras que acabo de extender y bueno, ¿proyecto a angst de cumpleaños? ¿Debo agregar algo más? xD

 **Notas de Autora:** Stormy, Kelly *Yay, no sabía tu nombre hasta ahora* ¡Feliz cumpleaños! siento haber tardado con tu obsequio y traerte algo apresurado y OOC, pero he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, no había olvidado tu cumpleaños así que intenté apresurar una pequeña viñeta. No es lo mejor, probablemente no sea lo más apropiado xD pero ¿es hecho con cariño? la intención es lo que cuenta, dicen xD

* * *

 **Ethereal:**

.

.

El calor bajo sus pies descalzos comienza a quemar, pero no siente dolor. Su piel se siente anestesiada, pero no es secreto para él que su resistencia nada más se debe a la creciente pérdida de conciencia que amenaza con hacerlo caer de bruces contra los restos de madera encendida sobre el suelo.

Debería correr, ¿pedir ayuda, quizá? Pero cualquier deje de inocente esperanza en su corazón, se oscurece con el hedor a muerte que se cuela hasta sus pulmones y se instala como el hollín que ahora cubre cada fragmento de su hogar.

—¿Mamá? —arriesga a llamar, pero su rasposo susurro no obtiene respuesta—. ¿Papá?

El silencio ensordece, porque irónicamente despierta el insoportable acúfeno que emerge de su subconsciente y acrecienta su estado de desequilibrio; sus pasos se sienten pesados y las náuseas no tardan en hacer presión en su garganta adolorida.

Puede verlos, escuchar sus risas en toda la habitación. Sabe que es producto de su penoso estado de debilidad, pero si aprieta sus párpados lo suficiente, puede ver a su mamá de pie junto al horno preparando la cena, mientras su padre y pequeño hermano la observan con atención, casi al asecho del pequeño jabalí que cuece junto a las verduras.

Su madre lo mira y su sonrisa cálida advierte a los otros dos de su presencia, el pequeño lo llama y su corazón se llena de goce mientras avanza hasta la silla que su padre ha acomodado para él.

Si respira profundo, casi puede oler las flores en la vasija sobre la mesa; seguro su padre las trajo para su madre o quizá el mismo Natsu, aunque de haber sido él seguro las estaría presumiendo ahora y no contándole con exagerado entusiasmo como creía haber visto un enorme dragón volar por el cielo.

≪ _¡Un dragón!_ ≫

Sus ojos se abren con rapidez y despierta de su corto ensueño, para encontrarse a sí mismo de rodillas sobre las cenizas calientes.

—¿Mamá? —insiste, porque solo es un niño y aunque la razón le diga que nadie responderá —porque nadie ha respondido antes—, su corazón suplica que lo siga intentando; que quizá los milagros sí existen y un respiro de vida quizá pueda hacer eco entre tantas exhaladas de adiós.

Siente su rostro humedecerse y comprende finalmente que ha estado llorando mientras recuerda, su vista se hace aún más nublada y pronto ya no es capaz de evitar los fuertes temblores que golpean su cuerpo y lo hacen tiritar con violencia.

Quiere gritar, quiere alzar su voz hasta que alguien lo escuche. Quiere pedir piedad a los cielos, suplicar que ese día vuelva a empezar y así evitar que el infierno se desate.

Quiere ser él quien se marche y no quien los ve partir.

Quiere que todos regresen o al menos, que el dragón le conceda también la muerte y le permita irse junto a ellos.

Sabe que es egoísta, sabe que su deseo no es más que la manifestación de su cobardía. No fue capaz de ayudar a sus padres, no fue capaz de cuidar de su pequeño hermano y ahora, sus ojos lloran los brazos que nunca volverán a acunarlo y la soledad que le será compañía.

No quiere vivir sin su familia, no quiere vivir con el recuerdo de la mirada determinada de su amado hermano al demandarle regresar por sus padres y la culpa que lo golpea al reconocer que no hizo absolutamente nada. Él quería protegerlo, pero no lo hizo.

Él debió sujetar su mano con más fuerza, alejarlo de ese lugar sin importar sus reclamos. Pero la decepción en aquellos brillantes orbes avellana y la idea de jamás volver a ser para él, el héroe que alguna vez fue, se lo impidieron. Debió salvarlo, y en su lugar únicamente lo vio correr en dirección a las llamas.

Intenta colocarse en pie, pero tan solo entonces entiende que ha estado demasiado tiempo sobre suelo y ahora sus piernas denuncian la imprudencia de su acción. La toma de consciencia hace perceptible el dolor y siente quemar cada fragmento de su sensible piel; avanzar es una agonía, pero se fuerza a sí mismo a dar un par de tortuosos pasos, casi aceptando el dolor como castigo y porque por escasos momentos, el dolor físico pareciera mitigar el dolor emocional que contrista su ya desgarrado corazón.

Juguetes calcinados, lo que cree ser trozos de muebles e incluso los libros que había estado intentado enseñar a leer a su pequeño hermano, su vida arde entre los heridos dedos de sus pies y el salado de sus lágrimas se vaporiza antes de alcanzar el mismo suelo. Ya no tiene voz, su seca garganta se ha rendido aunque sus músculos aún luchen por articular sus insistentes llamados.

¿Han pasado horas? ¿Días? Hace mucho ha perdido la noción del tiempo, pero su agotado sistema, no. No siente el impacto, no reacciona antes de que su pequeño y cansado cuerpo colisione contra el grisáceo suelo y su consciencia se le escape entre los zumbidos que lo conducen hasta los seguros brazos de Morfeo.

Lanza una última plegaria a los cielos, exhala el que espera ser el último de sus suspiros y antes de perderse en la completa oscuridad, alcanza a distinguir entre la mugre que lo rodea un brillo familiar; ennegrecido, manchado con el hollín que todo lo cubre pero lo suficientemente cerca para que sus adormecidos dedos lo alcancen. Una débil sonrisa se forma en sus labios y con su imagen junto a la de su pequeño hermano se deja vencer por la fatiga, con la esperanza de que quizá y solo quizá, pueda volver a encontrarlos en sus sueños.

Y si la suerte es mayor, quizá ya no vuelva a despertar.

.

.

—951—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

* * *

 **PD:** ¿Por qué Ethereal? Pues, no es porque Natsu sea un Etherias. ¿Se entiende el chiste? ¿no? oh bueno, nunca he sido chistosa. Ethereal viene de Etéreo, algo poco definido o intangible pero sublime, demasiado delicado y ligero. Algo fuera de este mundo. Y como creo al amor algo Etéreo, creí que sería apropiado.

 **PD2:** No, no creo que así pasara ese día. Más bien, solo solté mi emoción del día.


End file.
